Wedding Dress
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Jaejin adalah saudara kembar. Meski wajah dan bentuk fisik mereka hampir sama. Tapi jalan hidup keduanya sangat berbeda. Jaejoong yang bodoh, periang dan punya banyak teman. Berbeda dengan Jaejin yang jenius, pendiam dan kesepian. Lalu siapa diantara mereka yang berhasil merebut hati tuan muda Jung Yunho?
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku adalah anak kedua dari Pasangan suami istri Kim. Dibanding kakakku yang lahir 30 menit lebih awal dariku, aku sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku?

Kakakku itu.. ibarat malaikat pemberi kebahagian bagi semua orang, termasuk orang tuaku. Prestasinya yang cemerlang membuat pihak universitas di Jepang mengajukan beasiswa gratis untuknya. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan besok, ia akan berangkat ke negeri sakura untuk belajar kedokteran. Orang tuaku sangat bangga padanya. Begitu juga aku, meski aku hanya 'anak biasa'. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" eoma berteriak dari lantai bawah, sibuk mengatur masakan diatas meja makan. "Sudahkah kau menentukan akan ke universitas mana? Eoma tidak mau kau satu kampus dengan teman-teman berandalanmu!?"

"Aku belum punya rencana, eoma.." aku berteriak dari loteng rumah sambil membersihkan tanganku dari debu-debu kotor. Meski tempat ini lebih mirip gudang dari pada ruang bersantai, tapi aku sangat nyaman berada ditempat ini. Satu-satunya tempat yang membuatku betah.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan di loteng? Menyendiri?" eoma terus mengajukan pertanyaan padaku saat aku berlari menuruni tangga.

"Bersantai," jawabku asal.

"Kau terlalu banyak bersantai!" eoma mencibir sambil melirikku, "Panggilkan Jaejin! Dia ada ditaman bersama Appamu!"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearah taman sambil memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku celana jeans. Bisa kulihat dua namja tengah bercanda didekat kolam rumah kami.

"Appa, aku akan kuliah kedokteran di Tokyo! Bisakah kau membelikanku sebuah motor?"

Aku bisa mendengar hyungku meminta sesuatu pada Appa dan ia mengiyakannya. Andai saja kau tahu betapa 'berbusanya' mulutku saat meminta pada Appa sebuah motor yang sudah lama kuimpikan. Tapi tak sekalipun permintaanku diturutinya. Dan kini..

"Appa akan membelikannya. Apa kau sudah punya pilihan sendiri? Kurasa tiger X5 cukup bagus!"

Ok. Aku memang namja berandalan yang lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman 'senasib sepenanggungan'. Dan orang tuaku sangat membenci mereka. Tapi tidak bagiku, mereka adalah sahabat terbaik dan terpenting yang pernah aku punya. Dan kini, aku sadar bahwa aku telah menjadi salah satu seperti apa yang mereka bilang. Orang buangan.

"Oh.. hallo?"

Aku berbalik dengan enggan saat kudengar sebuah suara dibelakangku. Seorang kakek tua dengan rambut putihnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku padanya, namun dijawab dengan bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat olehnya.

"Saya Han So So, saya kepala pelayan keluarga Jung. Saya kesini untuk mengantarkan undangan kepada Tuan Kim Jaejin!"

Kuambil kartu undangan berwarna merah dengan desain yang sangat indah itu. Kuamati baik-baik dan kubaca beberapa bait yang tercetak disana.

"Pesta dansa?" kulihat sekali lagi punggung kakek tua yang sudah berjalan menjauh itu. "Acaranya diadakan besok malam di The Jung Dive Center? Sepertinya pesta di tengah laut? Apa hanya hyung yang diundang?"

Senyum yang terpasang dibibir indahku langsung menghilang.

.

.

**Wedding dress #1**

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau lulus!?" Changmin dan Seungri berteriak padaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk papan sekolah. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bertiga akan lulus!? Kau tahu sendiri betapa mengerikannya soal-soal ujian itu?"

Aku yang tengah menyerutup es vanila bubble langsung tersedak, "Kalian juga lulus? Wah, apa mata para pengoreksi itu sudah juling? bagaimana bisa kalian lulus? Kalian selalu membolos hampir disemua mata pelajaran yang diujikan?"

Aku tertawa bersama kedua teman terbaikku. Bagi orang lain, mereka mungkin terlihat seperti 'sampah' yang sudah memberi pengaruh buruk padaku, tapi bagiku.. mereka adalah sahabat yang telah membebaskan aku dari rasa _kesepian dan kesedihan_ yang mungkin lebih mengerikan dari pada kematian.

"Hyungmu lulus dengan nilai tertinggi!" Changmin menatap sosok yang sangat mirip denganku kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-teman 'eleghan' nya. "Dia akan berpidato di upacara kelulusan siang ini! Orangtuamu pasti bangga!"

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang dingin, Kim Jaejin. Bukan berarti aku membencinya atau iri dengan semua yang didapatkannya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kami wajah yang sama.. namun dengan hidup yang begitu berbeda?

.

.

[Author pov]

.

.

"Universitas Shin atau Kyung he?" Jaejoong tengah mengamati brosur yang ia dapat dari pihak sekolah. "Grade nya terlalu tinggi, aku tidak mungkin masuk kesana!" ia menggeleng bingung sambil mencoret daftar universitas yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku terlihat indah?" suara Jaejin membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralih. Namja cantik itu segera membuka pintu kamarnya untuk melihat sang kakak yang tengah memakai jas hitam yang mewah didepan eoma dan appanya.

"Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga terpandang, putra mereka sedang mencari istri untuk dipersunting dalam pesta kali ini. The Jung Dive Centre adalah perusahaan penerbit sertifikasi penyelaman paling besar di dunia dan perusahaan itu berada ditengah pulau. Jadi jangan lewatkan malam indah ini. Kau akan bisa melihat laut sepuasmu, Jaejin sayang!" Kim eoma merapihkan rambut Jaejin sekali lagi.

"Appa sudah meminjam mobil dinas khusus untukmu dan Appa akan menunggumu di pelabuhan sampai kau kembali, jadi kau tak perlu kuatir meski pulang terlambat!" Kim appa ikut tersenyum saat melihat penampilan putra sulungnya. "Aegya appa benar-benar cantik, Mr dan Mrs Jung pasti akan terpesona denganmu!"

"Kenapa aku harus datang sendiri? Tidak bolehkah aku membawa Jaejoong kesana? Aku takut!" Jaejin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak menyadari jika saudara kembarnya juga tengah menatapnya dari sudut kamar.

"Diundangan hanya tertulis namamu, jadi hanya kau yang mereka undang. Lagipula, ini pesta berkelas. Sudah tentu kaulah yang pantas mendapatkannya!" Kim eoma mencium kening Jaejin dan mengantarkannya sampai teras. "Cepat berangkat! Jangan sampai terlambat, itu akan memberi kesan yang tidak baik untuk mereka!"

"Baiklah, eoma. Ah aku lupa membawa undangannya!" Jaejin segera berlari dan masuk kekamarnya, mencari undangan yang kemaren datang kekediaman mereka. Sementara itu, Mr dan mrs Kim hanya bisa tersenyum karena putra mereka berkesempatan hadir diacara mewah keluarga Jung.

"Aku tak menyangka Jaejin mendapatkan undangan itu!"

"Tuan besar Jung adalah atasanku, mungkin beliau sering mendengarku memuji-muji Jaejin"

"Benarkah? Kupikir karena Jaejin sering masuk majalah pendidikan karena prestasinya!"

Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Kehidupan jaejin sungguh seperti 'cinderella'. Ia diperkenankan untuk mengikuti pesta 'sang pangeran'. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Bukankah 'pangeran' memang hanya memilih 'putri' yang anggun, pintar, cerdas dan berkharakter! Meskipun aku datang, ia tidak akan 'memilihku'. Tidak akan pernah 'melihatku' seperti semua orang yang ada dirumah ini."

.

.

"Seungri, aku mau vanilla late!" Jaejoong menyerahkan lembaran won kepada sahabatnya yang tengah berjualan dipinggir jalan.

"Tidak perlu bayar, Jae! Aku memberikannya cuma-cuma padamu!"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Nenekmu sedang sakit, kau pasti memerlukan banyak uang untuk pengobatannya. Ambil sajalah!" Jaejoong langsung memasukkannya kedalam kantong celana Seungri, "Tidak perlu kembalian!"

Seungri hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Kau membuat rambutku jadi berantakan!" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi sambil menyesap vanilla latenya. "Kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk universitas yang mana?"

Seungri terdiam, ia hanya sesekali melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak jadi masuk universitas?" Jaejoong sudah bangkit dan menepuk bahunya, "YAA! Katakan kalau kau akan masuk universitas yang sama denganku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Kau, aku dan Changmin?"

Seungri menyungingkan senyumnya. Miris.

"Maaf, Jae! Tapi nenekku membutuhkan biaya yang banyak. Pengobatan saat ini sangat mahal."

"Aku akan membantumu bekerja! Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan, pokoknya kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pengobatan nenekmu biar aku yang urus, kau.." Jaejoong terlihat panik.

"Jae, aku berterimakasih padamu! Kau bahkan sudah membantuku membayar biaya sekolahku dengan menyisihkan uang jajanmu selama ini!" Seungri tersenyum saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Sudah cukup kau dan Changmin berbuat banyak untukku! Aku tidak mau orangtuamu memandangmu rendah hanya karena nilai-nilaimu turun karena selalu membantuku kerja sambilan! Tidak Jae, tidak untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan anggapan mereka! Kau sahabatku, Seungri! Sudah sepatutnya aku membantumu, ah.. ya.. aku akan bicara dengan Changmin!"

Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya yang ia rebahkan saat ia duduk tadi dan berjalan keluar kedai coffe. Ia berusaha berlari menyeberangi jalan. Ketika lampu jalanan baru akan berganti, seorang anak kecil terlihat berlari melintasi jalanan yang masih penuh dengan lalu lalang mobil.

"Awassss..." seseorang berteriak pada anak kecil itu, namun sebuah mobil tampak akan melintas dan siap menubruknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jaejoong berusaha meraihnya, ditariknya tubuh anak kecil itu dan membiarkan dirinya terserempet hingga ia dan anak kecil itu jatuh dijalanan.

"Astaga!" Seungri yang melihat kejadian itu segera mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Tolong minggir, dia temanku!" Seungri membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk dan memeriksanya, "Jae, apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aghh~~" Jaejoong meringis saat Seungri menyentuh luka dilengan kanannya. Luka panjang yang berdarah hingga mengenai kaosnya.

"Taemin ahh~" suara seorang namja bertubuh tinggi nan tegap kini menginterupsi Jaejoong dan Seungri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Bocah yang diselamatkan Jaejoong itu segera memeluk namja bermata musang dengan wajah tegas yang tampan. "Yunho Ajushi, Taemin takut!"

Namja bernama Yunho itu segera mengelus belakang kepala Taemin dan menggendongnya. Mencoba menenangkannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kesakitan.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan keponakanku!" Yunho ingin menyentuh bahu Jaejoong namun Seungri menepisnya.

"Keponakanmu itu sudah mencelakai temanku! Lihat, tangannya sampai berdarah! Harusnya kau bisa menjaga keponakanmu itu dengan baik! Jalan raya sangat berbahaya untuk anak kecil!" Seungri malah memarahi Yunho yang disambut dengan anggukan dan permintaan maaf dari namja tampan bermata musang itu.

"Maaf. Aku akan membawa temanmu kerumah sakit! Kau tidak perlu cemas, dia akan.." begitu mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong, namja tampan itu malah tersenyum lebar. "Kau? Bukankah kau yang kemaren?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong yang tidak pernah melihat Yunho hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau yang datang kepestaku-kan?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong hanya bisa tercengang. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah datang kepesta siapapun. Kau pasti salah orang!"

"Maaf, tuan! Tapi sepertinya temanku sudah sangat kesakitan!" Seungri segera memapah Jaejoong.

"Ah, maaf! Biar aku saja yang membawamu kerumah sakit!"

"Tidak perlu!" jaejoong menggeleng, diliriknya Taemin yang masih terlihat ketakutan. "Sebaiknya kau membawanya pulang! Ia terlihat shock. Aku tidak apa-apa. Temanku akan merawatku."

Seungripun segera membantu Jaejoong dan membawanya kembali duduk didalam kedai. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih termenung saat melihat punggung belakang Jaejoong.

"Dia sangat cantik!" serunya sambil mendekap Taemin kecil dalam pelukannya. "Dan juga baik hati!"

.

.

"Luka dan hanya luka saja yang kau dapatkan. Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik?" Kim eoma memarahi Jaejoong yang pulang dengan tangan terperban. "Habis berkelahi dimana? Apa kau tidak bisa mencontoh hyungmu sedikit saja?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya membiarkan eomanya berteriak mengagungkan hyungnya. Sementara ia hanya bisa menahan nyeri karena luka dilengannya masih terasa perih dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Asal kau tahu! Baru saja kediaman keluarga Jung menelpon eoma. Katanya putra mereka ingin mengenal Jaejin lebih jauh dan mengharapkan eoma dan appa datang untuk pengenalan sesama keluarga. Coba kalau Jaejin tidak ada, eoma bisa pusing jika hanya memiliki dirimu saja!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tahu, ia dan hyungnya bagai langit dan bumi. Tapi meski eomanya mengingatkannya setiap hari, ia tetap tidak bisa menjadi Jaejin yang diagung-agungnya keluarganya.

"Huh, kau membuat kepala eoma makin sakit!"

Sang eoma baru saja masuk kekamarnya, namun dering telpon sudah berbunyi dari ruang keluarga. Dengan malas-malasan, Jaejoong mengangkat telponnya dan membelalakan mata saat mendengar berita dari rumah sakit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tangan Jaejoong bergetar saat seseorang memberitahunya mengenai sesuatu. "Tidak! Pasti salah! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Air mata Jaejoong perlahan turun dari kedua matanya, "Hyungku tidak mungkin kecelakaan! Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Masuklah!" sebuah suara langsung menyambut Jaejoong begitu seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia tengah menggantikan keberadaan Jaejin untuk memenuhi undangan Tuan muda Yunho. Meski sebenarnya Jaejoong sendiri tidak menyukai ide ini. Terang saja, bagaimana jika akhirnya identitasnya ketahuan? Atau bagaimana jika sikapnya yang 'urakan' menurut kedua orangtuanya, justru membuat tuan muda Yunho tidak menyukainya dan menambah masalah bagi Jaejin?

Ya. Kim Appa dan Kim umma telah memaksa Jaejoong untuk menggantikan hyungnya yang tengah dirawat sampai ia benar-benar pulih. Mereka meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan bersikap anggun seperti Jaejin. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu?

Ia bukanlah Kim Jaejin. Tapi Kim jaejoong. Sekarang ia sendiri malah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jaejoong merasa sangat kikuk saat ini.

"Kim Jaejin, benar itu namamu?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil mencengkram ujung kemejanya yang hampir basah karena keringatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tegang? Duduklah!"

Tuan muda Yunho membalik gelas kaca yang ada didekat meja kerjanya, lalu menuangkan sebotol wine merah untuk Jaejoong. "Saat perjamuan kemaren, kulihat kau meneguk wine merah. Jadi sekarang, aku sengaja menyiapkan wine khusus untuk menyambutmu.."

_"Jaejin hyung meminum wine merah?"_ pikir jaejoong dalam hati. _"Apa dia gila? wine sangat dilarang dikeluarga kami. Appa dan umma paling tidak suka mabuk. Bagaimana Jaejin hyung bisa meminumnya?"_

"Ini," tuan muda Jung memberikannya segelas wine padanya.

"Untuk pertemanan kita.." serunya sambil meneguk segelas wine untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong mencoba mencicipi namun hanya ada rasa getir dan sensasi menggelitik yang ia rasakan di kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Yunho menatap ekspresi namja cantik itu dengan pandangan yang aneh. Membuat Jaejoong semakin salah tingkah dan langsung menggeleng.

_'Aku akan dimarahi appa dan umma jika Tuan muda Yunho tahu mengenai penyamaran palsuku..'_ pikirnya.

.

.

**Wedding dress #2**

.

.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya tidak terbiasa dengan wine mahal.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum sedikit dan segera berpaling dari sorotan mata Yunho. Tuan muda yang tampan itu memiliki mata yang mampu 'membunuh' namja dan yeoja manapun hanya dengan memandangnya. Dan Jaejoong tidak mau menjadi salah satu yang 'terbunuh' karenanya.

Untuk itu, ia mencoba menatap layar televisi besar yang menyuguhkan dunia bawah laut. Layar LCD besar itu tak jauh dari lemari berisi buku-buku disamping Yunho. Dan Jaejoong langsung terpesona meski ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa mereka scuba diver (penyelam)?" tanyanya pada tuan muda Jung. Yunho tersenyum dan melihat kearah dimana Jaejoong sedang melihat pemandangan bawah laut,

"Ya dan salah satu diantara penyelam-penyelam itu adalah aku.."

"Oh ya?" Mulut Jaejoong membuka dengan takjub. "Kau seorang diver?"

Alis Yunho mengerut, ia tampak bingung. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Apa appamu tidak pernah bercerita? Ia adalah karyawan kami yang menangani para klien. Ia bergerak dibidang pariwisata yang ditawarkan perusahaan.."

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan mulai duduk untuk membuka majalah-majalah mengenai dunia bawah air. "Ini mengagumkan.."

Yunho tertawa melihat wajah serius namja cantik itu dengan mata bulat besar yang kini berbinar-binar.

"Kau pernah mencoba diving?"

"Huh? Diving?" ia menolehkan sebentar wajahnya pada Yunho. Lalu kembali pada majalah yang dipegangnya. "Belum pernah. Aku tak pernah mencoba apapun sebelumnya.."

Yunho meletakan gelas winenya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Scuba Diver, begitulah sebutan beken untukku dan teman-temanku yang lain.."

Ia mulai duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan membantu untuk membuka halaman demi halaman majalah yang masih dipegang diatas paha namja cantik itu. "Lihat ini, ini adalah foto yang kuambil sendiri. Sedangkan foto ini kuambil pada malam hari. Karena ikan ini merupakan jenis yang hanya bisa kau lihat dikegelapan.."

"Ikan yang cantik.." Jaejoong mengusap-usap permukaan majalah yang menunjukan gambar ikan yang dipenuh dengan duri-duri panjang beracun.

"Cantik? Kau juga berpikir begitu?" Yunho tersenyum senang karena dirinya juga beranggapan sama. "Sayang, banyak orang sangat takut dengan jenis ikan ini. Mereka menganggapnya 'ikan sampah yang tak berguna' dan mulai membunuhnya. Sekarang ikan jenis ini hanya bisa ditemukan diperairan jeju. Sudah sangat jarang tentunya.."

Jaejoong tertawa hambar, "Sama sepertiku. Tak berguna dan hanya sekedar sampah.."

"Kau bicara apa?" Yunho terlihat seperti orang yang telinganya bermasalah. "Apanya yang sampah?"

"Ikan ini tentunya. Hahaa..." Jaejoong memaksakan tawanya agar selembut mungkin. "Tapi justru semakin membuatku tertarik dan ingin melihatnya.."

Namja cantik itu kembali membalik halaman demi halaman. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apa semua foto ini diambil di pulau Jeju?"

"Kau pastinya juga pernah kesana bukan? Perusahaan kami mengajak seluruh karyawan dan juga keluarganya untuk meeting besar sekaligus liburan.. setahun yang lalu. Apa liburan saat itu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak.." Jaejoong menggeleng,

"Apa kau tidak menikmatinya?" Yunho kaget dengan jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ikut liburan itu. Aku tidak pernah ke Jeju.."

Yunho merasa sangat aneh. Namun Jaejoong justru merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap atau perkataannya. Jadi ia hanya kembali berkutat dengan majalah kelautan itu.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, bagaimana jika besok kita kesana? Kebetulan aku sedang mencoba paket wisata yang baru saja kurancang kedepannya. Kau bisa membantuku memberi penilaian. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong kembali tercengang. "Kau mengajakku?"

"Ya, selama 3 hari kita akan menginap sebuah resort di Jeju. Lalu melakukan liveaboard trip dan menyelam dimalam hari. Pasti menyenangkan.."

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyelam.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu.."

Matanya langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Tanpa berpikir ulang, ia segera mengangguk senang. Tidak perduli apa Appa dan Ummanya akan setuju dengan perjalanan ini. "Aku mau. Aku sangat mau, Jung Yunho-ssi.."

Tak sadar jika ia telah meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Lupa bahwa jati dirinya saat ini adalah sebagai Kim Jaejin, kembarannya.

"Apa kita hanya pergi berdua?" jaejoong seakan sadar dan mulai kembali salah tingkah. Ia mencoba merapatkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan dengan anggun. Namun keadaan itu malah membuatnya tampak kikuk.

"Apa kau ingin mengajak temanmu?"

"Tentu.." Jaejoong mengangguk, "Apa aku boleh mengajak kedua temanku, Jung Yunho-ssi? Mereka adalah sabahatku, aku juga ingin mengajak mereka liburan sekali-sekali?"

"Kau boleh mengajak siapapun yang kau mau dan aku juga akan mengajak ketiga teman baikku.."

"Waw, ini pasti liburan yang hebat. Terimakasih Yunho-ssi.."

.

.

"Pergi kepulau Jeju?" mulut Changmin dan Seungri sama-sama membuka lebar tak kala mereka mendengarnya dari Jaejoong, sahabat cantik mereka yang tadi menghubungi mereka dan menyuruh untuk bertemu ditempat rahasia yang biasa. Apalagi kalau bukan atap sekolah mereka yang lama.

"Sungguhkah direktur muda itu mengajakmu pergi bersamanya? Namja yang keponakannya kau tolong itu?" Seungri masih tak percaya,

"Ia menganggapku sebagai Jaejin, kakak kembarku Seungri ah.." Jaejoong terlihat sedih, "Aku tak bisa mengaku sebagai Jaejoong jika berada didepannya. Jadi kalian tidak boleh sampai keceplosan nantinya.."

"Direktur muda itu tampaknya menyukaimu, bagaimana jika akhirnya ia tahu kau punya saudara kembar? Apa tidak akan menjadi masalah?" Changmin terlihat cemas.

"Appa dan umma yang memaksaku, mereka tidak mau melewati kesempatan ini. Mereka berharap bisa menjadikan Yunho-ssi sebagai menantu keluarga Kim. Jadi aku harus memerankan drama ini dengan baik untuk hyungku yang sedang koma dan terbaring di rumah sakit.."

"Membohongi putra keluarga Jung yang terhormat, ini bukanlah kasus biasa. Tapi sudah kasus kriminal, Jae.." Seungri berbaring diatas atap sekolah pada malam hari. Menatap bintang-bintang diatas langit. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. mereka sama-sama tersenyum seraya menebak-nebak rasi bintang yang tersebar diatas langit.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lagi atau aku akan benar-benar dibuang dari keluargaku sendiri.."

"Bukankah kau memang sudah dibuang?" Changmin menjawil pipi Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda cantik itu tertawa dan balas meninju lengannya.

"Tapi kini mereka membutuhkan aku.."

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan mereka.." Seungri meletakan tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong. Mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga sudah seperti saudara. Jadi tidak ada batas apapun selama ini.

"Aku tidak takut, karena aku punya kalian berdua.." Jaejoong menyenggol bahu Seungri dan Changmin. Dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur saat Seungri dan Changmin memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

Jaejoong merasakan desiran yang aneh ketika angin menari-nari menerbangkan rambutnya. Ia bisa menghirup aroma mint dari tanaman yang tumbuh menutupi lapangan sekolah mereka yang lama. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah dihadapinya kali ini. Bahkan tak sadar jika sebuah mobil mewah tengah terpakir dibelakang sekolah tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun.

Seorang direktur muda berkaca mata hitam tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, "Kau nakal sekali, little kitty. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada keluarga Kim?"

Yunho mengarahkan teropong hitamnya kearah tiga namja yang sedang berbaring diatas atap sekolah yang berbentuk miring. "Membiarkan mereka memeluk tubuhmu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Baik, kubiarkan kau berakting dan membodohiku seolah-olah aku tak pernah tahu peran apa yang kau mainkan, jaejoong ah!"

Yunho menghisap rokok dan mengeluarkan asap dari bibirnya, "Yang kuinginkan adalah kau, bukan Kim Jaejin. Ingat itu, Kim jaejoong!"

"Nee..." Jaejoong mengangguk seolah-olah seseorang sedang berkata padanya, padahal ia tengah berbicara pada bintang-bintang. Sedang kedua sahabatnya terlihat mendengkur dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memindahkan posisi tangan Changmin dan Seungri dari perutnya. Lalu beranjak untuk duduk dan mengarahkan tatapannya keatas langit.

"Hey, bintang-bintang dilangit. Apa menurutmu, aku sudah terpesona pada sosok tuan muda?" Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta dengannya?" jaejoong menerawang dan mendongak cukup lama, "Aku tidak rela jika harus melihat hyungku bersanding dengan tuan muda Yunho nantinya.."

"Sangat tidak rela.." Jaejoong menggeleng sedih,

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengepak semua barang-barangmu?" Kim umma menatap sebuah koper yang dibawa Jaejoong untuk pergi selama tiga hari bersama tuan muda Yunho, "Kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan ini disaat Jaejiinku sedang sekarat, anak bodoh.."

Kim umma melipat kedua tangannya dan mendeath-glare Jaejoong, "Jangan sampai kedokmu terbongkar atau aku akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini. Ingat, tuan muda Yunho hanya milik hyungmu. Bukan milikmu, kau mengerti?"

"Nee, umma.." Jaejoong mengangguk dan memasukan beberapa pakaian lagi kedalam kopernya. "Aku akan bersikap anggun seperti Jaejin hyung, umma tidak perlu khawatir. Umma hanya perlu menjaga hyung dan memastikannya segera sembuh.."

"Tidak perlu mengajariku, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.." Kim umma berbalik pergi dan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit.

Sedangkan Jaejoong sudah berdiri dan merapihkan kemeja putih yang dipakaiannya. Ia lalu menggeret kopernya dan berjanji untuk menemui Changmin dan Seungri dihalte terdekat dengan sekolah mereka yang lama.

Namun belum beberapa lama, ia merasa perutnya sakit dan mengejang perih.

"Arhh.." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang sejak tadi malam belum kemasukan makanan apapun. "Tampaknya maghku kambuh lagi.."

Ia meremas perutnya, tubuhnya tampak lemas ketika ia menggeret kopernya menuju pintu keluar. "Semoga Changmin dan Seungri mmebawa beberapa roti untukku makan.." serunya berharap-harap cemas.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Changmin.." seru suara bocah laki-laki dengan bibir merah mungil dan mata bulat yang besar.

"Changmin.." panggilnya lagi ditengah-tengah koridor sebuah sekolah 'elementary school' dengan dinding bata merah marun. Namun namja yang dipanggilnya hanya menoleh dengan bibir tersungging miring.

"Ada apa Kim Jaejin?" Changmin tersenyum kecut dan melirik tanpa minat pada namja bertubuh kecil dan sering sekali tidak masuk sekolah karena penyakitnya.

"Aa.. akku.." Jaejin menundukan wajahnya, ditangannya ada sebuah buku yang sudah disampul dengan baik. "In.. inii..."

"Kalau kau tidak cepat bicara, aku akan pergi.." Changmin berseru kasar dan menunggu beberapa detik. Namun namja cantik yang lebih pucat dari saudara kembarnya itu tampak diam dan ketakutan.

"Baik, aku pergi!" ucapnya langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan berkumpul dengan dua teman baiknya. Jaejoong dan Seungri.

"Ah.. itu.." Jaejin hendak berbicara namun Changmin sudah menghilang lebih dulu.

_'Selalu seperti itu, ia tidak pernah memandangku dan menganggapku seperti anak menyebalkan..'_

Kim Jaejin menatap buku yang telah ia sampul dengan baik, _'Padahal aku berniat untuk memberikan buku favoritmu. Aku sempat mendengar dari jaejoong jika kau sangat menginginkan buku ini hingga harus mengamen sehabis pulang sekolah..'_

Jaejin melangkah pasti kearah kelas dimana adiknya berada. Jaejoong dan Changmin memang sering sekelas sejak kelas satu SD. Bahkan setelah lima tahun berlalu, mereka semakin akrab dari hari ke hari.

_'Aku iri..'_

Jaejin menatap sedih sosok mereka bertiga. _'Aku juga ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa kalian menolakku?'_

"Jae, hyungmu itu aneh sekali!" Changmin mencomot sebuah kentang dari kotak bekal jaejoong yang sedang duduk dibangkunya bersama Seungri.

"Aneh kenapa?" Jaejoong tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, ia malah sibuk membaca sebuah komik yang baru saja dikasih Seungri.

"Dia terlihat.. emm.." Changmin agak ragu untuk mengataknnya, "..seperti sedang menstalkerku.."

Jaejoong menutup komik yang dibacanya, "YAA! Shim Changmin, tidak mungkin hyungku melakukan itu. Imun ditubuhnya kurang baik, jadi ia harus selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Ia sangat jarang berada dirumah, apalagi berada disekolah. Bagaimana bisa ia menstalkermu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Belakangan ini aku merasa.. jika hyungmu tampaknya punya perasaan padaku.."

Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan mendengus kecil. "Tidak mungkin selera hyungku serendah itu. Ia bukan aku yang senang bergaul dengan anak nakal dan pembolos seperti kalian berdua. Ia adalah harapan kedua orang tuaku. Meski jarang masuk, tapi ia selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi disekolah. Apa itu tidak membanggakan?"

"Tapi aku lebih menyukaimu dari pada dirinya.." Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan menarik bekal makanan Jaejoong. "Kau lebih hangat, jae. Aku sangat nyaman berada didekatmu. Tidak seperti hyungmu.."

"Aku juga.." Seungri mengangguk, "Jaejoong kami lebih periang dan lembut. Pokoknya kau yang terbaik Jaejoong ah.."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar rayuan dan gombalan kedua temannya. "Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Hehehe.."

Dilain pihak, seseorang yang tengah memandang kearahnya kini tampak terluka. Air matanya mengumpul dikedua matanya dan mengalir melalui pipi putihnya yang mulus.

_'Kenapa.. kenapa harus memilih Jaejoong dari pada aku? Apa yang salah? Apa yang tidak aku punya dari adikku itu?'_

Buku yang hendak ia berikan pada Changmin kini terjatuh.

_'Kenapa harus membandingkan kami berdua? Apa hanya Jaejoong yang punya kelebihan?'_

Jaejin tidak tahan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menelusuri koridor dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pipinya. Hingga ia sampai didepan ruangan guru dimana ia hendak menerima hasil konsultasi tentang Sekolah lanjutannya. Tapi lagi-lagi.

"Kim Jaejin kembali menjawarai dan mendapat nilai terbaik. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang mendapat posisi kedua puluh dari bawah.."

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku lebih menyukai Jejoong dari hyungnya. Meski tidak pintar, tapi ia sering bertanya dan membuat para guru senang. Ia sangat ekspresif dan periang. Membuat siapa saja menyukai sosoknya.."

Jaejin menarik tangannya kembali dari gagang pintu ruang guru. Ia menatap dengan pandangan kosong pintu kaca dihadapannya. Semua yang ia lihat tidak lagi berwarna mulai saat itu. Hanya ada hitam dan kelabu.

"Setiap melihat Jaejoong aku merasa bersemangat. Wajah cantik dan imutnya membuatku selalu ingin tertawa. Berbeda dengan sang kakak, aku justru merasa sangat sepi dan sunyi jika berhadapan dengannya.."

"Ia terlihat.. menakutkan.."

Jaejin memilih untuk berjalan kearah berlawan. Tidak lagi bermaksud untuk menemui sang guru. Ia juga tidak lagi menangis dan memilih menatap lurus kedepan.

'Saudaraku.. kau selalu menjadi lebih unggul dariku..'

'Meski aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap hidup karena ginjalku yang bermasalah, aku masih saja tidak menerima kebahagianku seperti selayaknya..'

'Meski aku sudah berjuang setengah mati untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi agar orang-orang yang kusayang memujiku, namun tetap saja.. mereka membanding-bandingkan ku denganmu yang tidak pernah belajar dan selalu bermain bersama teman-teman bodohmu itu..'

'Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka..'

'Aku lebih unggul darimu, perjuanganku lebih keras darimu. Lalu kenapa?'

'Kenapa mereka lebih menyukaimu daripada aku?'

'Kenapa bukan ginjalmu yang bermasalah?'

'Kenapa bukan dirimu yang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit?'

'Aku.. aku sangat membencimu saudaraku..'

'Sangat membencimu..'

'Suatu hari nanti aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini..'

'Diabaikan..'

'Dibuang..'

'Hingga tidak ada lagi yang akan menerimamu..'

'Aku berjanji..'

.

.

**Yunjae Fanfiction**

**Wedding Dress**

.

.

"Aku berjanji.." Jaejin membuka matanya dan menatap atap rumah sakit yang berwarna putih diatasnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Yang dia ingat hanya lampu mobil yang menyorot kearahnya sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi. Juga suara sirine yang menguing-nguing ditelinganya.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" Kim Umma menghapus sisa-sisa keringat dikening putranya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Keringatmu sangat banyak. Kau membuat umma sangat khawatir.."

Jaejin menatap ummanya dan tersenyum lembut. Senyum kepalsuan.

"Apa aku tertidur lama umma? Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan lelah?"

Kim Umma mengambilkan segelas air untuk putranya. "Tidak apa-apa. Umma hanya khawatir karena kau tidak kunjung bangun padahal masa kritismu sudah lewat.."

"Berapa lama aku dirumah sakit?" Jaejin merasakan tangan dan kakinya perih. Ia menyentuh perban putih dilengan kirinya. "Tidak ada yang dijahitkan umma? Aku tidak mau ada luka ditubuhku.."

_'Aku tidak mau kalah cantik dari Jaejoong..'_

"Tidak, Jaejin. Hanya luka goresan saja. Nanti juga hilang.." Kim Umma mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Jaejin. "Kau mimpi buruk? Kau mengingau dalam tidurmu.."

Jaejin berusaha untuk duduk meski tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. "Hanya mimpi biasa. Kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat aku dan Jaejoong masih kelas enam.."

Kim Umma terdiam dan tampak gemetar saat menggengam gelas ditangannya.

"Apa didalam mimpi.. anak itu masih saja mengganggumu?"

Jaejin menunjukan cengiran yang dibuat-buat pada sang umma. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, umma. Umma hanya perlu menepati janji yang telah umma katakan padaku saat itu. Umma tidak lupa-kan?"

Kedua bola mata Kim Umma tampak berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana umma bisa lupa? Umma sudah berjanji padamu. Asalkan kau tetap membiarkan Jaejoong berada disisi umma, umma akan tetap berakting seperti biasanya.."

Jaejin tersenyum lebar, "Umma yang baik. Sampai saat inipun kau masih saja menyanyangi Jaejoong.."

Namja cantik nan pucat itu kini menatap jendela kaca disampingnya. "Jika kau masih ingin melihatku tetap hidup, maka tetaplah berjanji untuk terus mengabaikan Jaejoong selama-lamanya. Atau kalau tidak, biarkan aku menyeretnya pergi bersama-sama denganku.. menuju kehidupan yang lain.."

.

.

"Umma, jangan dengarkan hyung.." Jaejoong mengingau ditengah-tengah tidurnya saat akan melaju menuju kediaman tuan muda Jung.

"Umma.. jangan.. umma.. UMMA..." Jaejoong terbangun dan mengedip-ngedip shock saat semua penumpang bis menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah cengo.

"Maaf. Maafkan temen saya yang bodoh dan aneh ini!" Seungri membungkukan badannya dan menekan kepala Jaejoong untuk ikut membungkuk meski air liurnya masih menyebar didagunya.

"Dasar memalukan. Dalam tidurpun, masih saja tidak tenang!" Seungri sudah menoyor kepala Jaejoong dan mengakibatkan tubuhya limbung kearah Changmin. Mereka bertiga duduk dikursi paling belakang bis dengan tas ransel dan beberapa snack.

"Kau ini mimpi apa, HA? Ribut sekali.." Changmin menghapus air liur Jaejoong dengan tissue ditangannya. "Lihat, rambutmu berantankan. Kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Jaejin yang anggun itu.."

Mulut Jaejoong langsung saja mengerucut. Membuat Changmin terkekeh geli. "Kalau seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang tidak menyukaimu, Jae. Aku bahkan yakin jika Tuan muda Jung justru mencintai Jaejin yang palsu dari pada yang asli.."

"Buktinya.. umma dan appa tidak menyukaiku.." Jaejoong mengambil sekantong sncak dan kembali memakannya. "Enak, sehabis tidur.. perutku jadi lapar lagi.."

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Jangan sampai sakit. Kau ini gampang terserang flu dan batuk. Jadi jangan sampai perutmu kosong.." Changmin menatap jaejoong dengan pandangan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan debaran yang terus merasuk didadanya. Sudah sangat lama ia memendam perasaaanya yang tidak terbalaskan ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi ia tahu, Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Tidak lebih.

.

.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Jung.." seorang maid membuka pintu rumah keluarga Jung dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Tuan muda Yunho dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu dibelakang rumah. Disana ada darmaga yang terhubung dengan kapal. Tuan muda Jaejin beserta teman-temannya bisa langsung masuk kesana. Ada pelayan yang akan mengantar Anda semua.."

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Seungri tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mereka adalah kalangan bawah yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan maid cantik itu.

"Kesini tuan.." para maid itu mengantarkannya pada halaman belakang rumah yang jaraknya lumayan membuat kaki Jaejoong pegal.

"Didarmaga itu ada kapal yang sudah dipersiapkan. Tuan muda Yunho sudah berada didalamnya.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menggotong tas ransel besarnya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kapal berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Cassiopeia'.

"Wuah.. mimpi apa aku semalam?" Seungri menganga lebar seraya mendongakan wajahnya saat melihat kapal didepannya. Sebuah kapal yang sangat besar untuk enam orang.

"Jaejoong, apa tidak apa-apa? Ini terlalu berlebihan.." Changmin membisikan ucapannya ditelinga Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan Changmin. Ia sendiri bingung.

"Kalian sudah datang.." Yunho muncul dari salah satu kabin. Ia mengenakan pakaian casual putih yang sangat indah beserta celana jeans hitam dengan motif kepala naga dibagian pahanya. "Masuklah, makanan sudah siap. Kita bisa langsung berangkat kalau begitu.."

"Tuan muda Jung, ini temanku. Seungri dan Changmin. Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau ingat?" Jaejoong mendadak sangat gugup. Ia takut jika penyamarannya sampai terbongkar. Bagaimana jika Yunho melemparnya untuk menjadi santapan hiu saat kebohongannya terkuak nanti?

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Temanmu adalah temanku juga. Mari kita masuk.."

Yunho memperkenalkan tentang ruangan yang ada didalam kapal. "Ada beberapa ruangan. Kalian tinggal memilih ingin kamar yang mana.." serunya ketika membuka sebuah kamar bernuansa putih elegan.

"Mau makan dulu atau ingin membereskan barang terlebih dahulu?"

Jaejoong melirik Seungri dan Changmin.

"Kami ingin membereskan barang-barang dulu, tuan muda.." Changmin memberi mereka bertiga instruksi, diikuti anggukan Jaejoong dan Seungri.

"Baiklah.." angguk Yunho dengan senyum menawannya. Changmin dan Seungri jalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan tas ranselnya yang lumayan besar.

"Kenapa? Butuh bantuan?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong alih-alih tas ranselnya. "Tampaknya aku punya banyak pertanyaan terkait denganmu.. putra terkecil keluarga Kim.."

Ucapan Yunho langsung membuat tas ransel ditangan Jaejoong kembali terjatuh. Mata lebarnya membulat. Mulutnya tampak terbuka setengah. Ia kaget bukan kepalang.

"Kim Jaejoong.. benarkan itu namamu?" seringai Yunho makin menjadi. Membuat Jaejoong gelagapan dan berniat untuk lari dari sana.

"Tuan muda.. tuan muda Yunho.." suara salah satu maid terdengar dibelakang mereka. Tanpa menunggu, Yunho menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan membuka gagang pintu sebuah ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh sebuah piano besar.

Yunho duduk diatas kursi dekat piano dan menarik pinggang jaejoong agar sosok indahnya terjatuh diatas kedua pahanya.

"Berani sekali kau membohongi keluarga besar Jung, anak kecil.." Yunho mengendus wangi leher Jaejoong dimana sosok cantik itu tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dengan punggung Jaejoong berada didekat dada Yunho.

"Berani sekali kau menyamar menjadi hyungmu dan memenuhi undanganku yang hanya mengundang Kim Jaejin dan bukannya dirimu.." Yunho menekan pinggang Jaejoong agar buttnya mendarat tepat diatas bagin terprivat dari diri sang tuan muda.

Jaejoong mulai bergetar. Ia sangat gugup. Kematiannya tidak akan lama lagi. Semua kebohongannya kini terbongkar. "Ak.. akku.."

"Jangan mendadak gugup didepanku.." Yunho menyeringai kecil, menyembunyikan tawanya saat menggoda namja cantik dipangkuannya itu. Ia kini terlihat ketakutan bagai anak kucing yang meronta dipangkuan sang harimau.

"Aku bisa saja menuntut keluargamu dan menjebloskan mereka kepenjara karena kebohongan ini.." Yunho bermain-main dengan rambut didekat telinga Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkan segala hal yang kau miliki, kim.." Yunho tersenyum kemudian meniup telinga Jaejoong untuk membuatnya semakin bergidik kegelian sekaligus merasa sangat takut.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, tangannya gemetar saat ia bermaksud menyangga tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud.." tapi Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibirnya kini telah ditekan dan diraup dengan sangat brutal oleh sang tuan muda.

"Mmmpphhh... nghh.." Jaejoong bermaksud mendorong tubuh Yunho yang memaksa kepalanya untuk berbalik kebelakang dimana Yunho masih tetap memangkunya.

"MMpphh.." ciuman mereka terasa penuh nafsu dan memabukan. Tidak hanya bagi Yunho, tapi juga bagi namja cantik itu.

"Hah.. hahh.. hah.." Jaejoong mengambil nafas banyak-banyak saat Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring diatas karpet tebal yang menutupi lantai ruangan.

"Katakan.. bagaimana caramu menyuapku agar aku mau menuruti ucapanmu, anak kecil?" Yunho membuka salah satu kancing teratas Jaejoong dan mencium kulit yang menutupi tulang belikatnya. Yunho menciumnya dengan kasar dan memberikan tanda kemerahan yang dalam disana.

"Ahh.. ah.." Jaejoong mendesah sambil menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi dikala bibir Yunho memanjakan dirinya. Namun jauh didalam lubuh hatinya, ia menangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat Yunho mulai membuka kancing pakaiannya satu persatu lalu mencumbui kulit mulusnya yang selama ini tak pernah tersentuh tangan orang lain.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran, air matanya mengalir namun ia tetap terdiam. Membuat Yunho merasa sedikit terpukul karenanya.

"Kau menangis.." Yunho menghapus air mata yang dikeluarkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu masih berbaring diatas karpet dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Please.." jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho dan merematnya, "Aku mohon tuan muda.. jangan lakukan ini.."

Alis Yunho terangkat sebelah, "Lakukan apa, Jae? Maksudmu seperti ini.."

Yunho membuka pengait celana jeans Jaejoong dan menurunkan resletingnya. Tampak celana dalam putih yang tengah ia kenakan. Jaejoong terlihat shock hingga belakang kepalanya kembali menyentuh lantai dan pandangannya beralih keatas langit-langit saat tangan-tangan Yunho membuka celana jeansnya dan menarik celana dalamnya hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menutupi bagian vital dari dirinya yang selalu ia jaga dengan baik.

"Mmmpph.." Jaejoong mendongak pasrah ketika bibir dan tangan Yunho seolah 'memanjakannya'. Jaejoong tidak bisa melawan karena mendadak tubuhnya melemas begitu bibir Yunho mengulum miliknya dan meremat bola kembar yang ia miliki tanpa membiarkan sedetikpun baginya untuk tidak mendesah.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ah.." Jaejoong menggeleng dan meremat karpet tebal yang ada dibawahnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak ketika merasa dirinya telah sampai. Ia siap untuk meledak tak kala bagian miliknya tampak membesar dan memanjang karena sesuatu akan segera keluar didalam mulut Yunho.

"Akk.. akkuuuhhh~~" Jaejoong mengejang dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan cairannya begitu Yunho menyerang tiba-tiba dengan mengigit-gigit kecil ujung kejantanannya.

"Mmpp.." erang Yunho saat ia menjilat milik Jaejoong dan kembali mencium bibir merah ranumnya. "Sekarang katakan.. apa kau akan menolakku jika aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku, Kim jaejoong?"

Yunho mendekap jaejoong dan membiarkan sosok cantik itu berada dibawahnya. Kedua paha telanjang Jaejoong kini berada disela-sela kaki Yunho. Dengan bagian privat Jaejoong yang menyembul-nyembul dan bergerak-gerak, sangat menggoda Yunho untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi.

"Tuan muda, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Jaejoong sudah tidak menangis. Tapi hatinya tetap saja terluka. Ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh ditingkat paling bawah. Ia merasa sangat malu dan tidak berharga.

"Aku hanyalah sosok yang hina. Kenapa kau membuatku semakin hina?"

Jaejoong menatap wajah tampan yang kecil itu. Ia bisa melihat wajah dingin Yunho.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain harga diri dan kehormatanku. Tapi kini.. kau sudah mengambilnya dariku. Lalu apa lagi yang akan kau minta?"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dan mengamati bentuk bibir Jaejoong. Seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting.

"Yang bilang kau hanyalah sosok yang hina adalah dirimu sendiri, kim jaejoong.." Yunho mulai mengulum dan kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong, menyesap dan mengigiti lidahnya.

"Harga dirimu tetaplah ada dan tersimpan baik-baik padaku. Lalu kehormatan.. kehormatan seperti apa yang kau dambakan, ha? Tidakkah cukup untukmu memiliki hatiku?"

"Tidakkah cukup bagimu.. memiliki cintaku, Kim Jaejoong? Putra kedua keluarga Kim yang selalu diremehkan keluarganya?"

Jaejoong berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat, jantungnya terasa tertimpa palu godam tak terlihat begitu mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Cin.. taa?"

"Yaa.." Yunho tersenyum lebar pada sang pujaan hati yang kini masih berada dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong. Sangat mencintaimu.."

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kim umma melangkah menuju koridor rumah sakit. Sehabis melunasi biaya rumah sakit, ia berjalan menuju kamar putra pertamanya, Kim Jaejin. Hari ini Jaejin diperbolehkan kembali kerumah setelah dirawat inap selama tiga hari penuh.

Namun saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, Jaejinnya telah hilang. Meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang langsung membuat mata umma Kim terbuka lebar.

'_Umma, aku pergi menyusul Jaejoong. Ia sudah merebut Changmin dariku, tak akan kubiarkan ia merebut masa depanku dengan tuan muda Jung. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Jaejin.'_

Sementera dilain pihak, Kim Jaejin membenarkan letak mantel berbulu abu-abu yang dipakainya. Mantel abu-abu yang menutupi pakaian rumah sakit yang masih dipakainya. Ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan menyusul Jaejoong.

Ditatapnya pelabuhan yang kini berada dihadapannya. Puluhan kapal siap untuk disewa olehnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali. Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan tuan muda Yunho. Sudah cukup Changmin yang kau rebut dariku. Tidak denga tuan muda Jung.." Jaejin menyerahkan uang kepada salah seorang kapten kapal.

"Berangkat sekarang.." serunya.

.

.

Yunjae Fanfiction  
Wedding Dress #4

.

.

"Jaejoong ah?" Changmin memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang didalam kapal. Padahal sudah setengah jam lamanya kapal berlayar meninggalkan darmaga milik kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Jae? Kau dimana?" Changmin terus mencarinya bersama Seungri. Sudah setengah jam mereka mencari keseluruh penjuru kapal. Namun tetap tak menemukan dimana namja cantik itu berada.

"Apa kembali ke tempat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saja?" Changmin mengulang memorinya, berpikir keras siapa tahu akan ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Terakhir aku bertemu, Tuan muda Jung menawarkan sesuatu pada jaejoong.." Changmin melihat-lihat sepanjang lorong. Terdapat belasan kamar yang tidak ia tahu apa isi didalamnya. "Tepatnya didepan pintu ini.."

Changmin menatap sebuah pintu dengan kenop bulat berwarna silver. "Mungkin saja dia.."

"_Nghh~ tuan mudaaaaa..."_

Tubuh Changmin seketika membeku. Mencoba menangkap suara-suara yang terdengar dari dalam pintu dihadapannya.

"_Ahh~"_

Desahan demi desahan bisa ia dengar. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan memaksanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa, suara erotis itu telah mengganggunya. Membuatnya lepas kendali seolah-olah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Tidak mungkin..'

Changmin meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

'Itu tidak mungkin..'

Ia ingin membuka pintu didepannya ini dan menemukan jawabannya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tapi Changmin tahu, ia sendiri takut akan jawaban itu. Ia tidak siap dan tidak ingin dirinya berakhir dibenci oleh Jaejoong ataupun bermasalah dengan tuan muda Jung.

'Jaejoong yang kukenal tidak mungkin berbuat seperti ini. Dia..'

"_Tuan mudaaaa~~ ngggh.."_

Changmin tak sadar telah meneteskan air matanya.

'Dia.. dia telah benar-benar lepas dariku..'

Changmin menggigit jari-jari tangannya, mencoba menahan emosi yang ingin sekali meledak.

'Dia telah memilih orang lain.."

.

.

.

Dada Jaejoong turun naik dan dirinya kini terbaring pasrah setelah Yunho berhasil merenggut sisa-sisa harga diri yang dimilikinya. Ia tak berharap jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku tak menyangka jika akan menjual tubuhku sendiri untuk menggantikan tiket perjalanan yang kau tawarkan, tuan muda Jung. Menjual harga diriku sendiri untuk menolong keluargaku yang telah berbohong dan menutupi keberadaan Jaejin hyung yang asli. Aku sungguh pelacur murahan~"

Yunho menutupi tubuh telanjang Jaejoong dengan kain penutup piano yang menjadi saksi mengenai betapa gagahnya Yunho saat memerawani anak bungsu keluarga Kim.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Jae. Aku tidak pernah mengganggap dirimu sebagai pelacur yang bisa kubeli! Yang kucintai bukan hyungmu, tapi kau.."

Yunho mencium bahu Jaejoong yang terbaring menelungkup diatas karpet tebal berbulu. Matanya memerah dan tidak bercahaya. Yunho tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh jaejoong saat ini.

"Kembalilah, temanmu mungkin sedang mencarimu. Kurasa ucapan apapun yang kukatakan saat ini, kau tidak akan mendengarkan dan mempercayainya.." Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan mencium keningnya. Bersiap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu.." serunya lalu bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Masih termenung dalam diam.

Terik matahari sudah sampai diatas kepala mereka, sudah satu setengah jam mereka berlayar. Jaejoong yang kelelahan juga merasa sedikit sakit dibagian bawahnya harus menyeret kakinya sendiri menuju kamar yang telah dipilih Changmin dan seungri.

Changmin menghentikan pencariannya setelah mendengar suara desahan Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk menyatukan kamar mereka. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segala ucapan yang akan dia katakan begitu melihat Jaejoong nantinya.

Brak~

Pintu kamar terbuka. Ada tiga buah ranjang yang terpisah didalam sana. Dan sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup besar.

"Jaejoong, kau sudah kembali?" Seungri yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bersiap mendekati Jaejoong yang tampak sangat berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan paras wajahnya seperti orang yang dikurung selama tiga tahun.

"Ada apa?" Seungri bermaksud memeluk sobatnya itu, tapi tangan Changmin sudah menariknya. "Seungri, keluarlah sebentar! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Jaejoong"

Seungri tampak bingung. Ia sadar jika sesuatu telah terjadi. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong sediam ini. Changmin juga terlihat aneh dan terus saja marah-marah sedari tadi.

"Ok, aku menunggu kalian diluar.." Seungri mengangguk dan menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

Changmin terdiam sesaat dan memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi terus menunduk, menatap lantai dibawah mereka. Diambilnya sebuah handuk dan dilemparkannya tepat diwajah namja cantik itu.

"Mandi. Bersihkan dirimu. Aku tak mau mencium bau laki-laki itu dari tubuh sobatku sendiri.." Changmin mengepal tangannya sendiri. Tampak sangat geram.

Jaejoong terperajat kaget dan menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan raut shock. "Kau melihatnya? Kau tahu jika aku.."

"Aku mendengar eranganmu. Terdengar sama seperti pelacur-pelacur kesayangan appaku.." Changmin mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang telah disiapkannya. Air telah memenuhi bath up.

"Kita bicara setelah kau membersihkan dirimu.." dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Menyusul Seungri diluar sana.

Jaejoong tampak seperti boneka hidup yang tak berjiwa. Ia merendam tubuhnya sendiri didalam bath up masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Air matanya tumpah dan tangisnya pecah karena sakit yang dirasakannya.

Ia merasa sendirian. Kotor dan terluka.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja, bro? Kami semua menunggumu sejak tadi.." Yoochun dan kedua temannya sudah duduk ditepi kolam renang sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji dipinggir kolam. Pelayan yang menyiapkannya untuk mereka.

Yunho tersenyum dan menunjukan jempol tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut berenang bersama ketiga teman baiknya. Ia memasuki kolam dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. Mengenang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kejadian ketika dirinya berada diatas jaejoong. Saat tubuhnya mulai bergerak dan menjelajahi bagian terdalam dari tubuh namja cantik dibawahnya, seirama dengan melodi deburan ombak kapal yang terdengar sayup-sayup. Membuat nafas Jaejoong berderu kencang, bercampur bersama desahan yang tidak bisa ditutupi pria mungil dibawahnya.

Lalu langkah sepatu mulai terdengar. Langkah seseorang yang mendekat dan berada tepat persis didepan pintu. Yunho yakin Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya mengingat namja cantik itu begitu depresi dan memilih fokus pada sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya dibandingkan dengan langkah seseorang.

Dengan gencar, Yunho menambah gerakannya. Sengaja membiarkan pengintip diluar sana tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Senyum puas terlukis dibibirnya saat ruangan benar-benar dipenuhi oleh desahan Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin sering terdengar seiring dengan cepatnya gerakan tubuh Yunho. Seolah-olah ingin jika sosok yang sedang menguping diluar sana tahu apa yang sedang terjadi didalam ruangan ini.

Yunho membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan kepalanya menyembul kepermukaan untuk menarik napas setelah berada sangat lama didalam air kolam.

"Orang itu harus tahu jika Jaejoong adalah milikku. Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya dari tangan Jung Yunho.."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan dirimu padanya? Jadi kau mengaku kalah hanya karena tuan muda Jung tahu jika kau adalah Jaejoong dan bukan Jaejin?" Changmin marah besar dan berteriak-teriak kesal sesaat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya, aku menyerahkan diriku padanya. Lalu kenapa?" Jaejoong yang sudah depresi semakin frustasi tak kala melihat kemarahan Changmin. "Aku tidak mau keluargaku hancur. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dihukum karena aku gagal menjadi Jaejin!"

Seungri tampak linglung dan melihat wajah kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Jadi kau yang memberikan tubuhmu agar tuan muda Jung tutup mulut?" mata Changmin memerah.

Pertanyaan kali ini membuat Jaejoong merasa kesulitan. Ia tidak bisa menelan salivanya dengan baik. Seandainya saja mulutnya bisa mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam ruangan ini. Mengenai Yunho yang mencintainya dan telah memaksanya. Menodainya.

"Ya, aku menyerahkan tubuhku. Aku yang menggoda tuan muda Jung.."

Changmin meneteskan setitik air matanya, bibirnya bergetar. "Aku tak menyangka jika sahabat yang kusayang dan kujaga sejak kecil ini ternyata begitu 'murahan'. Kau sangat buruk dan jauh lebih buruk dari Kim Jaejin.."

Changmin membereskan ranselnya, "Seungri, bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita pindah kamar. Begitu kapal ini mendarat dipulau Jeju, kita akan kembali pulang dengan kapal yang lain. Aku tidak sudi berada ditempat ini lebih lama.."

Seungri mematuhi perintah Changmin dan sekali-kali melirik Jaejoong yang masih mematung. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya. Seungri ingin menghapus air mata itu. Ia, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar, apa karena masalah ini mereka sampai harus bertengkar seperti ini?

"Kita mau pindah kamar?" Seungri bertanya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Dia sudah tidak mengganggap kita sahabatnya. Menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja, membuat kita sibuk mencarinya keseluruh kapal padahal dirinya sedang asik mendesah dibawah tubuh pria lain.."

Semua ucapan Changmin seakan menjadi belati panjang panas yang menancap tepat dijantung Jaejoong. Namun ia memilih diam dan hanya berdiri mematung.

"Ayo pergi, kita cari kamar yang lain.."

.

.

.

Tinggal tiga jam lagi sebelum kapal benar-benar mendarat didarmaga pulau Jeju. Sebuah pulau impian bagi masyarakat Korea. Tapi tidak bagi Changmin kali ini. Ia benar-benar marah dan kesal dengan Jaejoong. Orang yang paling disayang olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin Jaejoong melakukan itu, min~" Seungri bersikukuh tidak percaya, "Tuan muda Jung pasti memaksanya. Kau tahu sendiri sifat Jaejoong bagaimana, dia lebih mementingkan keluarganya yang busuk itu dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi bisa saja jika tuan Jung yang mengancamnya.."

Changmin juga memikirkan kemungkinan ini. Tapi tetap saja terasa sangat sakit jika Jaejoong sendiri yang mengatakan jika dirinyalah yang menyerahkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jika memang benar tuan muda Jung yang mengancamnya, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku. Meski itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan.."

Changmin merebahkan dirinya. Ia menatap semua makanan yang tadi dibawahnya dari kamar Jaejoong yang kini hanya sendirian.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

Seungri mengangguk, "Sangat kasar. Kau tidak lihat, Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang sakit dibandingkan kembarannya.."

Changmin menggigiti kuku jarinya. Kebiasaan buruknya jika sedang cemas.

"Lebih baik kutanyakan langsung pada tuan muda.."

Changmin berjalan cepat sambil mencari keberadaan tuan muda Jung yang terhormat. Dibelakangnya, Seungri yang kebingungan hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya, mendapatkan sosok bermata musang yang terlihat sedang berenang bersama ketiga teman segenk-nya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tuan muda.."

Yunho menyadari siapa yang datang. Seseorang yang sudah ia duga akan menemuinya. Iapun segera bergegas kepinggir kolam, mengambil handuknya. "Well~ well~ ada apa ini?"

Yunho mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil menatap Changmin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui perihal identitas asli Jaejoong. Dan asal kau tahu, ia berbohong seperti ini karena Jaejin kecelakaan. Bahkan umma dan appanya sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk menyamar menjadi jaejin. Jadi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya apalagi mengancamnya.."

"Hmm, begitu?" Yunho menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia bahkan sempat meminum jusnya dan melirik Changmin tanpa minat.

"Setelah kapal ini mendarat dipulau Jeju, akan kupastikan Jaejoong pergi denganku. Tidak akan kuijinkan kau bertemu dengannya lagi.."

"Hohoho~ jadi kau merasa memiliki Jaejoong?" Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ingat. Kau hanya temannya, Shim Changmin. Kau tak punya kuasa atas apapun. Termasuk Jaejoong.."

"Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa Jaejoong. Kau bahkan sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, tuan muda.."

"Aku berhak melangkah kemanapun yang kusuka.." 

Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Saling menantang. Membuat Seungri, Yoochun, Junsu dan Siwan menatap bingung keduanya.

"Jaejoong bukan mainanmu.." Changmin menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Aku tak pernah mengaggapnya mainanku.." mata Yunho sudah berkilat penuh amarah.

"Tapi kau merusaknya.." Changmin ingin sekali memukul wajah tuan muda dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak merusaknya.."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

Yunho tertawa keras, "Aku mencintainya, itulah mengapa aku lakukan hal itu padanya.."

"Tapi Jaejoong tidak mencintaimu.."

"Dalam hatinya ia sudah jatuh cinta padaku.."

Changmin geram, ia menyadari jika ucapan yunho ada benarnya. "Aku akan membuatnya melupakanmu. Kau hanya akan merusak Jaejoong.."

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.."

Seungri menyadari keadaan sudah semakin gawat. Bila masalah ini bersumber karena Jaejoong. Maka satu-satunya jalan melerai kedua orang keras kepala itu hanyalah dengan membawa sobatnya itu ketempat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, iapun berlari kearah kamar Jaejoong. Kamar yang semula akan mereka tempati bersama.

"Jaejoong ah~" Seungri membuka pintu kamarnya. "Changmin dan tuan muda Yunho bertengkar. Mereka saling.."

Namun apa yang dilihatnya justru membuat Seungri semakin ketakutan. Kamar Jaejoong tampak sangat berantakan. Semua seprai, bantal, guling telah terlempar kesegala arah. Gelas dan teko yang ada diatas meja juga sudah terguling. Isi tas ransel Jaejoong juga telah tercerai berai. Kondisi kamar terlihat bagai tertiup angin bencana. Dan parahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaejoong ditempat ini.

"Ini gawat, Jaejoong menghilang. Jaejoong menghilanggggg..."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
